I just Wanna Make you Sweat
by 19Gleek94
Summary: Jake wants to shower with Mike after dancing to Valerie makes them sweatie. Set during 100 after the performance of "Valerie". Warning for Slash.


Jake Puckerman did one imposing last posture as he came to an halt. The two girls, Santana and Brittany, had finished the song, and also the band had stopped playing. Jake had merely been a back-up dancer for this number, as had Mike Chang, the lanky asian dancer who had graduated from glee-club the previous year. But Jake simply loved dancing, and took every chance he could get to showcase his dance-moves, even if it was only back-up.

The only problem was that it could get very exertive. In addition, today was a hot spring day, the hottest day yet that year. As a a result, Jake was drowning in sweat after dancing. He took the bottom of his t-shirt to whipe some sweat off his face.

Mike seemed to be facing the same problem. "Okay guys, before we continue here, I think I might have to freshen up."

Jake could feel his blood pressure rising all of a sudden. " I guess... I'd have to do that, too." he stuttered.

"I completely understand." Will assured them. "Well, then let's meet again in an hour, guys, so that our two dancers here can shower. We'll be watching Puck's performance next."

Jake and MIke left the choir room, and walked towards the school's locker room. Jake was additionally excited about this. The half-black teen was a closeted bisexual, and although he had never touched another man in a romantic way, he sure liked to peep in the shower frequently.

Mike clapped the younger boy on the shoulder. "Good job, Jake. I gotta say, your dancing is super."

This made Jake blush. "Thank you. You're still much better than me, though."

Mike laughed. "Well, come and study at my school once you're finished with school, and you'll be better as well."

Jake laughed with him. "Where do you go to again?"

"Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance"

"Oh wow. Ballet is kind of my thing. Maybe I should consider it."

As they arrived at the men's locker room, which was empty save for themselves, they fetched a towel each, and began stripping. Mike had taken off his t-shirt and was unbuttoning his jeans in a matter of seconds, but Jake was less interested in showering than in watching the older boy undress. The asian had a very slender body, which meant that his abdominal muscles could clearly be seen. "What a stud." Jake said to himself.

When Mike was wearing just his underpants, Jake realized that he was running in danger of being exposed as bi if Mike caught him staring. Mike didn't seem to be paying attention, however. Jake then began undressing himself, and as he had taken off his trousers, he looked in Mike's direction again. He saw a bare ass this time.

"Well, you're taking a bit long." Mike laughed. He turned towards Jake, exposing his genitals to the other boy. Jake's jaw dropped. "I'll be in the shower already, see you then." He grabbed his towel and washing gel, and walked off towards the showers.

Jake's heart was beating fast, now. By the time he was about to take off his own pair of underpants, he had noticed how tight it had become inside them. "Shit!" He thought to himself. If Mike saw his boner, he might tell Puck, Ryder, and all the others that Jake might be gay. The half-black boy decided that it was better to wait until after Mike had showered.

Jake remained sitting on a bench, prepared to wait until after Mike had finished showering.

"Aren't you coming?" Jake got a little fright after hearing that. Mike was looking out of the shower in Jake's direction. Jake hastily wrapped a towel around his junk, but wasn't sure that Mike hadn't seen anything.

"I'm not coming." Jake said hasty.

"Why not?"

Jake was getting annoyed. Why was it so important for that guy that they showered together?

"If your deal is what I think it is... you don't have to be ashamed." Mike walked towards Jake in his naked glory, and longed underneath his towel, wrapping his hand around Jake's hard penis. The younger boy gasped.

"Do you think I didn't notice you staring?" Mike asked. "You'd have to be a lot more inconspicuous in that case."

To Jake's surprise, Mike didn't seem angry at all. "How come you're not running from me, then?"

"Well, I also like my same-sex encounters from time to time." He said that last sentence in a rather suggestive voice. The next think Jake knew that Mike's lips were pressed against his. He was astonished for a second, but then let Mike wrestle his tongue.

After making out for a few seconds, Mike longed under the towel again to grab Jake's ass. The half-black guy moaned, and let his towel drop altogether. They were now pressing their naked body's against each other. Mike continued playing with Jake's butt, while the other pawed Mike's hot body.

Mike soon got on his knees, and took Jake's entire length into his mouth. Jake emit even louder moans as the asian guy kept sucking him. After a while, Mike sat down on a bench and Jake went onto his knees. Now it was Jake's turn to give Mike blowjobs, so he took the older boy's junk, meanwhile also visible hard, into his mouth, and began blowing him. Jake could tell by the sounds he made that Mike was enjoying it.

Jake next fetched a packet of condoms and a bottle of lubricant out of his bag. "I'm amazed." Mike said.

"Well yeah. You never know when duty calls you." They both had to laugh at that notion.

Mike next trusted a finger into Jake's butthole. The younger whimpered for a moment, but as he stopped, Mike pushed his finger deepr and deeper in to Jake. He soon added a second, then a third, and as he had fit three fingers inside Jake, he began scissoring. It was painful for Jake, but to him it was the kind of pain he liked enduring.

When Mike felt that he had widened the younger boy's hole enough, he put a condom on and rubbed lube onto it. He then had Jake lie on the floor, and slowly pushed his junk inside Jake. Jake was feeling pain again, even stronger than before, so he emit several screams. The pain still brought him pleasure.

Then again, Mike was considerate enough to watch out whether Jake seemed comfortable or not. But since Jake seemed highly thrilled, Mike pushed himself depper and deeper inside the younger teen. When Mike couldn't get deeper, he pulled himself out again slightly, but went back in again. He thrusted Jake many, many times in that manner, and the moans the half-black guy produced only became louder and louder. Jake was occupied stroking his own dick while being thrusted. "This feels so good, Mike." He said. The asian smiled. He leaned in, and kissed Jake.

After several thrusts, Jake announced: "Mike, I think I'm going to cum." Mike pulled himself out, and Jake continued stroked his own dick. Jake's moaning became louder and louder, and after a couple of seconds only, his seeds shot out of his cock. Having found relief, Jake let himself lie on the floor.

Mike hadn't cum yet, however. He pulled the condom off, and started stroking his own length. He finished a couple of seconds later, while holding his glans next to Jake's face, which was immediately covered it in sperm. Mike lay himself next to Jake.

"That was aaaaawesome." Mike sighed. He was quite out of breath.

"Totally." Jake agreed. He was equally out of breath. "By the way, I had no idea you were gay. Or bi."

Mike laughed. "I didn't know myself until this year. But all those gay guys at ballet school wanting to hook up with me made me question my sexuality."

Jake put his arm around the asian, and gave him a kiss. "Can I ask you one favour, though?"

"I won't let Puck know about this, I swear." Mike promised.

"Or any of the others." Jake added.

"No of course not. Seeing how the gay guys in glee-club got tormented for years... I'd never want to have you sit through that."

"Thank you." Jake leaned in to give Mike a hug and another kiss.

"Speaking of glee-club. The hour Mr. Shue gave us is almost up."

"Fuck." Jake said. "And I havent even showered yet. "

"Well, you better not miss your brother's song."

Jake agreed that it wasn't a good thing to do. The two boys hurried to put their clothes back on, and instead of showering, Jake put on a large amount of perfume.

Mike stopped Jake as they were about to leave the locker room. "One last thing."

Jake turned around, curious as to what Mike might still want from him.

"Well, I know this was primarly a hook-up, and that I'm 19, and you're a sophomore. But I think you're really beautiful, and really sexy..."

Jake blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

"... and you share my passion of dancing. I'll be in Lima for another couple of days. Would you mind seeing me again?"

Jake had to think for a moment. "No, I'd really love to see you again." Mike was overjoyed at that answer. They quickly exchanged phone numbers, and then rushed back to what be the final glee-club meetings.


End file.
